the silver bolt affair
by thunder child 14
Summary: When an aircraft from our universe ends up flying through a dimension storm and ends up crashing in the twilight dimension. only the pilot makes it. but when the pilot is recovering in the cullens care their worst nightmare comes for them. the pilot will end up being the cullen's only hope of survival. and will love blossom along the way?
1. Chapter 1

_**The last flight of the silver bolt.**_

_**Aircraft Boeing 727-300 G-HPCD CALLSIGN silver bolt**_

CVR recording from arrival in US west coast airspace to crash landing in the Cullen's baseball field.

PILOT: Oakland centre this is silver bolt currently at flight level 370 requesting permission to ascend to flight level 420.

OAKLAND CENTRE: Roger that silver bolt you are cleared to ascend to flight level 420.

PILOT: acknowledged control. Over and out.

Flight engineer: how long until we reach our stopover in Hawaii?

PILOT: around 5 hours I would guess but with the clear weather I think we could get there sooner.

Flight engineer: ok then.

(An hour later)

PILOT: could you pass me that twilight illustrated guide please?

FLIGHT ENGINEER: yeah sure here you go.

PILOT: thanks

Flight engineer: I take it you like the twilight saga then?

PILOT: yeah I do like it and I also have the films.

Flight engineer: really?

PILOT: yes really I keep both the books and the films in that crash proof box.

Flight engineer: wow I didn't know that.

PILOT: I remember this one time when I flew the actress who plays Rosalie hale to the premier of breaking dawn part 2. I can't remember what her name was, do you have any idea?

Flight engineer: was it Nikki reed?

PILOT: yes it was.

FLIGHT ENGINEER: I bet you found her very sexy right?

PILOT: oh yeah

_**Both pilot and flight engineer talk about the twilight saga and tell blonde jokes for 30 minutes. The recording picks up when the Boeing 727 is 20 minutes from crashing.**_

Flight engineer: captain I have an unusual storm front on my radar.

PILOT: roger that I have visual with the storm.

Flight engineer: should I call ATC and ask to divert around the storm?

PILOT: yeah go ahead.

Flight engineer: Port Angeles central this is silver bolt.

PORT ANGELES CENTRAL: roger that silver bolt go ahead.

Flight engineer: we have a large storm ahead of us and we would like to go around it if possible.

PORT ANGELES CENTRAL: I am sorry silver bolt but I can't find anything on radar except yourselves.

FLIGHT ENGINEER: check your radar because we can see it on ours and we have visual with it!

PORT ANGELES CENTRAL: I am sorry silver bolt but we still can't find ….. (Radio cuts out in a loud hiss of static and static is heard until impact)

FLIGHT ENGINEER: hello, hello! Port Angeles central can you hear us?! I am sorry captain but we have lost contact with ATC.

PILOT: damn it!

PILOT: hang on there is a power failure in the communication circuit.

FLIGHT ENGINEER: the radar has also failed.

PILOT: is it me or does something feel spooky to you?

FLIGHT ENGINEER: now that you do mention it I am feeling creeped out.

_A loud bang is heard as the 727 is hit by lightning_

FLIGHT ENGINEER: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?

PILOT: I don't know but I reckon we should descend to a lower altitude.

FLIGHT ENGINEER: yeah I personally think we should go down to flight level 270.

PILOT: roger that but we should descend below the clouds so we can see the ground.

FLIGHT ENGINEER: ok then I think that is better because if we can't make it to an airfield in an emergency we can find an emergency landing site.

_As the 727 does so the aircraft is hit by several other bolts of lightning, this is where things get messy._

PILOT: damn! We have just lost all main electrical power!

FLIGHT ENGINEER: ok here we go lightning strike and power failure emergency procedure. It says here to cut off all power except to vital instruments, gear, flaps and engines.

PILOT: roger that. All electrical systems to non-essential stuff have been shut off.

PILOT: ok the aircraft has been damaged so we will have to make an emergency landing!

FLIGHT ENGINEER: confirmed. The nearest airfield is Port Angeles.

PILOT: Port Angeles's runway is barely long enough for the 727. Are you sure about that Dave?

FLIGHT ENGINEER: yes Jonathan the nearest airfield is Port Angles.

_Several minutes pass_

_The cvr picks up the noise of an engine failing_

PILOT: we have lost engine 2. We don't have enough thrust to keep us in the air long enough to get to Port Angeles.

FLIGHT ENGINEER: DAMN IT!

PILOT: look! There is a field over there that looks big enough to set her down on.

FLIGHT ENGINEER: ok then beginning landing checklist for rough strip.

PILOT: roger

FLIGHT ENGINEER: gear?

PILOT: down

FLIGHT ENGINEER: flaps?

PILOT: extended to maximum.

FLIGHT ENGINEER: spoilers?

PILOT: armed.

FLIGHT ENGINEER: landing checklist for rough strips is complete.

_Several minutes pass_

PILOT: hang on… THERE ARE PEOPLE ON THAT FIELD!

FLIGHT ENGINEER: WHAT?! POWER GIVE THE ENGINES FULL POWER!

PILOT: going to maximum thrust!

_Sound of engines increasing in speed_

PILOT: DAMMIT WE AREN'T GOING TO MAKE IT! COME ON BABY CLIMB! CLIMB.

FLIGHT ENGINEER: ANDREA I LOVE YOU!

_**Sounds of impact and pilot and flight engineer screaming.**_

_**Recording ends**_

The second part of this story is from Renesmee Cullen's point of view.

It was a cold June afternoon in forks Washington. Just a normal day. But it was forecast that there would be a thunderstorm later so my family, Jacob and I were playing baseball. My team was ahead by 2 points when Aunt Alice just stopped moving and stared into space. We all had seen her do this before and we were used to having Alice have these visions of the future. But this time there was an expression of fear on her face. Daddy also wore the same expression. "Alice what did you see?" uncle Carlisle asked. As he said this both daddy and Aunt Alice turned and shouted "RUN!" we were all confused but just then I heard a loud whining noise which sounded like mum's old truck did once before I was born. But this whining was much louder than that and we all could smell burning. "Look over there!" I heard Aunt Rosalie shout over the noise. We all turned and saw the most terrifying sight. A large aircraft was heading towards us at high speed and it was trailing smoke! Its wheels were down and I could see that the plane was trying to land. We all then immediately ran at full tilt towards the nearest treeline. But as we did so the whining noise increased to an ear-splitting screech and then there was the largest of explosions which swept us off our feet and flung us face first into the dirt.

I managed to pull myself to my feet and turned around to look in the direction of the explosion. What I saw took my breath away. The field was a mess of jagged metal, electrical wiring and other things in an aircraft; all of it was on fire from end to end.

"SOMEONE CALL 911 AND TELL THEM THERE HAS BEEN A PLANE CRASH IN OUR BASEBALL FIELD!" Aunt Rosalie shouted.

"Already on it" Aunt Esme replied. Several minutes of shouting down a phone later there was the sound of a police siren. I recognised the scent. It was my mum's father Charlie. I continued to stare at the aircraft which was still burning.

"It must have recently taken off" "the ferocity of the fire means there must be a lot of fuel on board". I heard grandpa say to Carlisle. As they were discussing what happened I saw movement in one section of the plane. A sudden realisation rose inside of me and without thinking I shouted "there is someone in there!" and ran towards the flaming wreckage.

"WAIT IT'S NOT SAFE THAT AIRCRAFT COULD BLOW UP AT ANY SECOND!" I heard mum shout but I ignored her as I raced into the wreckage. Inside the aircraft there was little air with which I could breathe let alone to see for all the smoke that was in the air. Then I heard a coughing spluttering noise. I slowly moved instinctively trying to avoid injuring myself on pieces of wreckage that were as sharp as vampire teeth. I found two humans in what was left of the cockpit and I could tell that both of them were alive.

"Take Jonathan first"

I looked around to try and find out who said it. Then I realised it was one of the two humans in the plane.

"Take Jonathan out first please." The voice said again. It was the human that appeared to be sitting sideways in front of a large panel with lots of aircraft things on it.

"Who is Jonathan" I asked.

"Jonathan is the pilot" the man said to me. So I walked over to where Jonathan lay slumped over the control wheel. I picked him up and flung him over my back when the man handed me a large metal box.

"Here take it. Jonathan keeps this with him at all times it would be a great thing to know that he has it with him when he is in hospital" he said. I nodded and said "I will make sure of it" and turned and ran from the aircraft. When I emerged from the wreckage Jacob ran up to me and shouted "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OF NESS? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED!

"I know but I saw a person moving inside the aircraft and I wanted to make sure he was all right" I replied

"Here let me take him" Jacob offered and as I passed the pilot to him there was an almighty explosion from the aircraft as the fire reached the fuel tanks.

"THERE IS ANOTHER PERSON STILL ALIVE IN THERE!" I shouted almost crying.

"Not anymore unfortunately" Edward said solemnly.

"I heard the man's thoughts but they just stopped just after that explosion" he continued. But all I knew was sadness and crying.

"Here let me get the pilot to a hospital" Carlisle said and as Jonathan was carried away on a stretcher I called out to him and said "his name is Jonathan"

"Ok I will tell the staff at the hospital" Carlisle replied

"And the man who was inside the plane told me that Jonathan is very attached to this box" I gestured to the box in my hand. "He will get very upset if he wakes up and can't find it" Carlisle took the box and said "I will make sure that it stays with him but I can't guarantee anything" and walked off towards the ambulance.

_Jonathan's point of view._

The pain was tremendous. I couldn't think of anything else. I tried to open my eyes but the picture that came through them was all blurry. I could hear voices but they sounded like they were speaking through an ocean. I heard one voice say "his name is Jonathan Swift; he came in 15 minutes ago from a large aircraft crash in a field several miles from Dr Cullen's house. He has several broken bones, a major concussion and minor burns." So I was in a hospital. I could tell that now because I could hear heart monitoring machines beeping and ventilation machines hissing and wheezing. But what I didn't realise that those machines were connected to me!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The silver bolt affair part 2**_

A.N I don't own anything twilight related except the silver bolt aircraft and its crew. Anything in italics means someone thinking or Alice having a vision.

Jonathans POV

When you are a pilot time does tend to drag on a bit.

Just sitting and watching the clouds and distant landmarks passing by willing the aircraft to go faster even though the plane is going faster than other transport methods. Well. That was what I was feeling now. Stuck in a hospital bed I guess with all the noises of people running wheeled hospital beds around amongst other things. Also I could smell the cheap cleaning gunk that hospitals use. But what shocked me most was I could hear exactly what other people were saying! I decided to try and figure out what people were talking about.

Most of the time it was just medical junk. But then I recognised a voice. I soon realised that it was one of the people that were on the field that I crash landed the Silver bolt on. The memories then came flooding back. The screech of the rolls Royce engines, the whining and beeping of various systems in the cockpit, myself and Dave's screams and finally the noise of the aircraft exploding as I was dragged clear. Then the voice of the person I was listening to earlier snapped my attention back to reality.

"He will awake in a few minutes" she was saying

"And he will be in severe shock so Jazz be read to use your power"

_Who the hell is Jazz?!_ I thought. But as I did the door opened. I could hear footsteps coming towards me.

_Come on wake up! _I screamed in my head. And as the footsteps stopped right at my bedside I forced my eyes to open.

Alice Cullen POV

We had been waiting for several days for the pilot to wake up. But he still wasn't doing anything except breathing. Then as I was about to leave to go hunting. When a vision came to me out of nowhere!

_The pilot awoke and was struggling to back away from me. His eyes were bright liquid silver. He was scared. When Edward tried to move closer. The pilot lifted something out of the small metal box next to his bed and pulled out a gun! _

I warned Carlisle that the pilot's suitcase did contain a gun. I then checked the clock. It was 10:15! The pilot would wake up in just a few seconds! Edward had heard what I saw in the vision and after I had told Jasper to be ready to use his power on the pilot if needed. We entered the room. We moved cautiously towards him. Nothing happened. But as Carlisle moved closer to the pilot. His eyes crashed open!

With a jolt he sat up in the bed. There was fear in his liquid silver coloured eyes, his hand moved rapidly for the box. I raced over to the box and took out the gun and passed it to Carlisle.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GUN!" the pilot shouted.

"I am afraid I can't do that" Carlisle replied

Slowly the pilot began to realise what he did.

"I'm sorry. I acted instinctively. It's a pilot thing you know?" he said

"That's alright" Carlisle replied.

Another 2 people then came in to the room. Edward told me that they were from the N.T.S.B. (A.N the N.T.S.B are the people who investigate air crashes in the U.S.A)

The N.T.S.B people then began to ask the pilot whose name was Jonathan. Questions about the crash. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and I chipped in parts of information about the crash itself from the ground whenever Jonathan's memory hit a snag. Then the investigators left the room. And then Jonathan said

"Well that was tense" we all burst out into laughter and couldn't stop ourselves for several minutes. But then Jonathan said

"I won't be able to leave the area until the N.T.S.B publish their findings into the crash so can you recommend any hotels in the area?" he asked.

"There aren't many in the area but you are welcome to stay at our house." Carlisle said.

"Thank you" Jonathan replied

A.N that is the end of chapter 2 now if you have any ideas about what should happen next please leave a comment and give me a suggestion please.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The silver bolt affair part 3**_

Jonathan POV

I had been in the hospital for several weeks now. And I was about to be discharged. I had completely healed but I had to use a walking stick from now on. Because of an injury to my right leg. It did compromise my ability to walk and run a bit. But I was still able to move under my own steam. I walked out the hospital doors with the entire Cullen family behind me in case I fell over. Renesmee Cullen was pulling my travel box behind her. As I got into a bright silver Volvo something began to plague my mind. Hadn't I seen them before? I ignored that thought as Edward drove the car through beautiful green forests and pulled into a long dirt drive and pulled up into the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was huge and it was painted white and it looked like it was at least 100 years old. I stared up at it in wonder for a long time.

"Jonathan are you coming in?" Alice Cullen asked me.

"Give me a minute" I replied. I then took one last look up at the house and walked inside.

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as the outside. I was struck at the beauty of the interior. I was staring at a bright white piano. I walked over to it. The quality of the construction and the beauty of it made me feel that I was truly somewhere I belonged.

"Do you play?" asked Edward

"No I don't play much" I replied

"Why don't you try?"

"Well maybe I can but I may be a little bit rusty" I warned.

"Go on" Edward encouraged.

I gracefully sat on the bench, and I started playing a piece that I had heard several times before but it seemed such a long time ago. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Bella gasp.

"How does he know?" she asked

"I don't know but he is good" Edward replied

"Even better than you or I" Rosalie acknowledged

I turned around at that and smiled. The entire Cullen family were now watching me play. But then something caught the corner of my eye. I looked around further and saw my travel box fall to the ground and the lock smashing. I leapt up from the piano and ran as fast as I could but I was too late. The lid of the box flew open, spilling its contents across the floor. Everyone looked around at me and the shattered contents of the box. They all looked confused at all of the documents, pictures, films, books, audio books and music disks relating to the twilight saga. Emmet bent down to pick up my copy of the illustrated movie guide to breaking dawn part 2 and opened it.

"HOLY COW WOULD YOU HAVE A LOOK AT THIS!" he exclaimed.

"_Damn_" I thought. I would have a lot of explaining to do now.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The silver bolt affair part 4**_

Jonathan POV

The secret was out. The Cullens had finally found out. I knew that I would have to explain everything that I knew about them but how do you say to someone that they are just fiction. I decided to lay it down to them straight.

"What is this?" asked Carlisle asked me.

"It is a copy of a movie illustrated guide" I answered.

"Yes but why does it have us in the pictures?"

I then decided I would have to tell them my secret.

"As you know I came in on an aircraft" I began to explain. "But what you don't know is that I am from another dimension where you lot are just popular fiction characters in a series of books and film adaptations"

When I said this the Cullens were staring at me as if I had 2 heads.

"What were you doing flying in to our universe?" Alice asked me.

"It was an accident, I had no idea what was happening until after the crash" I defended.

The next few minutes were a bit hectic. I had to explain everything I knew to the Cullens.

Then I decided to do something I have always wanted to do. Annoy Rosalie. (A.N thanks to penguin Cullen 06 for this joke) "Hey rose" I called out.

Alice and Edward then were chuckling now. I guessed that they knew what I was going to do.

I then began to annoy Rosalie. "How do you drown a blonde?" I asked. By now everyone except Rosalie were smirking.

"You glue a mirror to the bottom of a pool!"

Everyone began laughing uncontrollably now. But then Alice said.

"Jonathan doesn't have any clothes or a car!"

"We will have to go shopping then" jasper said with a groan.

"Just to let you know Alice does tend to go overboard with the shopping" Edward warned me.

"Well then we better not keep the pixie waiting" I said

"I HEARD THAT!" Alice shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The silver bolt affair part 5**_

Jonathan POV

We had been shopping for at least 6 hours now and I felt like I was about to die on the spot! But then Alice said it was finally time to get me a car. I had said that I would like a land rover or a Bugatti Veyron SS. But Alice had said that they would draw a lot of attention, she also said that she had bought a special car for me! When we got to the dealership I saw the Lamborghini logo. I waited outside looking at all of the different cars that were in the dealership and made silly jokes about them. Then I told Rosalie, Bella and Edward a story that I had read in a newspaper once. It was about a mother who named her baby Kia. And the car company KIA had given them a KIA car as a thank you free of charge. But then Rosalie said.

"If I was going to have a baby I bet Emmet would secretly hire a Lamborghini Murciélagoand drive to the hospital while I was in labour really slowly"

That made us all laugh. But then Alice announced that my car was ready. She led me into the garage and I stopped immediately. In front of me was a dark red Lamborghini aventador. I gaped and ran over to it. Its sleek lines gave off an impression of power and speed but also luxury and quality. After all of the necessary rubbish paperwork had been completed I got in the car and drove off home at what I thought was 217 MPH. but I might have been going a lot faster but I didn't know. When we got back everyone was outside cheering us home. After dinner we all watched twilight. Everyone was surprised at how the actors looked the same as them. And all of the film's events except for a few details were correct. Everyone except Rosalie laughed when I made a joke about her after Rosalie smashes the bowl in the film. Then afterwards I accidently said my nickname for her. After that everyone except for Carlisle and Esme called Rosalie "the blonde bitch" (A.N no offense to anyone who is a Rosalie fan or is a blonde) I now suspected Rosalie was going to get me back some day. But I was going to have to go to forks high school with the other Cullens. School meant lots of people and I had an idea forming in my mind about how to prank Rosalie.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The silver bolt affair part 6**_

Jonathan POV

Today was my first day of school with the Cullens. I was excited but a little bit nervous. For the occasion I decided to wear a pair of jeans and a t shirt that had a picture of the silver bolt landing on the front. I then walked downstairs towards the kitchen. I had breakfast then went out to the garage and prepared the aventador for its first school voyage. When the others got into their cars I started the engine and gave them a race to the school. I won with Rosalie in her BMW M3 coming in second place. Everyone was staring at me as I got out of the car; put my leather jacket and my sunglasses on, locked the car door and went inside. My walking stick making loud clicking noises. I then went into the office and said to the lady behind it.

"Hello my name is Jonathan. I am the new student from the UK" she acknowledged me and gave me several forms to fill in and a map of the school to me. I then walked out and proceeded to my first class.

It was biology. "DAMN I HATE BIOLOGY" I thought to myself. On the way I met several girls who all wanted to be my girlfriend. "Why do American high school girls always want to date the English person?" I asked myself several times. After several lessons it was time for lunch. As I walked to the canteen. An idea formed in my head.

"Can we help" Edward asked

"Sure" I replied

"I have the gunge" Emmet added.

"Let's prank Rosalie" I agreed. We formulated a plan of action. We would wait until Rosalie was in the girl's toilet then rig a gunge bucket system on top of the door. Then we would wait until Rosalie was about to leave the room then we would gunge her. For the prank we needed to borrow Alice's power.

"She will be coming out in 1 minute" Alice warned us.

I laid in wait my hands gripped tightly on the release cord. Then Rosalie walked out of the door. Right into the gunge attack point.

"NOW!" Alice shouted. I pulled the cord. The bucket tipped and spilt the unidentifiable substance all over Rosalie.

We all jumped out and started taking pictures of "the blonde gunge monster!" Emmet of course had recorded the entire prank on his phone's video camera.

"YOU EVIL idiots!" Rosalie screeched. Then we ran at maximum human pace away from her and straight into the canteen.

"THE BLONDIE'S COMING! THE BLONDIE'S COMING!

THE BLONDIE'S COMING! THE BLONDIE'S COMING!" I screamed as Edward, Alice, Emmet, jasper and I ran through the canteen. With an extremely annoyed Rosalie chasing behind us. After that prank we got early leaving passes from the office and we all drove off. I sabotaged Rosalie's car so she wouldn't come after us. We all were laughing loudly at what we had just done. Then when we got home Emmet put the video on YouTube and I think we got 6,578 views before the others got back home. Now we were in trouble because I could hear Esme and Carlisle shouting at us from across the drive.

"Oh crap we are in trouble now!" Emmet said.

I agreed we definitely were in trouble but I would get us out of this mess.

Unfortunately the peace of the valley was shattered as 4 vampires and a human from another universe screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The silver bolt affair part 7**_

Jonathan POV

It had been 2 months since I arrived in the Twilight universe. Until now everything seemed normal as things could get when you were living in the same house with 8 vampires and a half human half vampire hybrid. But then everything changed. I was playing on the Xbox 360 with jasper and Emmet on a fighter jet game. We were in team mode so we were on the same team although both of them did keep trying to put a few cannon rounds into my aircraft to see my reaction. But I evaded them and even with Alice and Rosalie joining in the game. I was still getting the most kills. After at least 4 hours of gameplay we were all in combat against the enemy ace in the game. Alice was in the best position to get a missile into the enemy. But as the missile lock tone sounded. Nothing happened! Alice was having a vision! The ace was now attempting to get missile lock on Alice's aircraft. I gave my plane full throttle and managed to hold the enemy ace off long enough for Alice to come out of the vision.

Then with a loud simulated explosion Rosalie fired a missile into the ace's aircraft and destroyed it.

But I wasn't concentrating on that. I looked over to Alice who was looking like she was about to cry.

"Alice what did you see?" asked jasper.

"The Volturi are coming for us again and this time they are coming to kill us all!" Alice said.

"Why?" I asked. "They wouldn't come for us unless we committed a crime or they want us to join the guard again or"

"They want revenge for the incident when Irina thought Renesmee was an immortal child!" Edward added.

The others came into the room with a huge expression of fear on their faces.

"Is there no hope then?" Carlisle asked.

"No there is nothing we can do except fight" Alice said.

"We will need to get as many allies as possible to give us a hand!" I said.

"Ok then I will call the Denali clan and get them over here" Edward said.

"Esme and I will get the Irish and Egyptian covens." Carlisle added.

I volunteered to warn the wolf packs. Since I was human and the wolves didn't see me as a threat. Rosalie and Emmet would get the nomads, Alice and Jasper would go and get the Amazons, Huilen and Nahuel and Bella, Edward and Renesmee would stay.

Everyone was terrified but I was more so. I knew that in the books and in the films. If the Cullen's and their allies went into battle against the volturi both sides would take heavy casualties. Jasper, Carlisle, Seth and Leah included. I began to make plans of my own in case things did end up in a fight.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The silver bolt affair part 8**_

Jonathan POV

After 6 days all of the vampires that we could get to help us had come. Carlisle explained everything that had happened to our allies. At first they didn't believe that I was from another dimension. But after I explained everything I knew about them they believed me. Some of them kept asking me questions to test my knowledge. But even though I had made friends with some of them I was still worried that something bad would happen to us all. I then vowed to make sure that no harm would come to my friends until I died.

I then decided to go for a walk in the woods. It took me at least an hour to find a place by the river and relax. As I closed my eyes I heard someone screaming. My eyes crashed open and I looked in the direction of the sound. What I saw took my breath away. Tanya of the Denali coven was fighting against a member of the Volturi guard!

"I have to do something to help Tanya!" I thought. Then my attention turned to the gun which was inside my rucksack, along with 5 full clips of ammunition. (A.N a clip is basically the amount of bullets a modern gun can carry). Then began running as fast as I could, I drew the gun, slammed in a clip, aimed the gun at the Volturi and fired!

Tanya POV

I was hunting for at least a day but it was cut short when I smelt Jonathan's scent. It was so good I was using all my strength to stop myself trying to kill him. But then as I was about to run away. I heard someone running towards me. I turned around and saw one of the volturi Guard about to kill me! I screamed as he collided head first into my side. I fought him as hard as I could but it wasn't enough. But as I thought I was going to die I heard the sound of a racing heartbeat and someone running towards me at human pace. Then I heard several loud clicks. Then a loud bang! I turned so see Jonathan running towards me with his gun drawn and he was firing at the volturi guard!

"He is going to get himself killed! Doesn't he know that Guns don't affect vampires?" I thought. But then I realised what he was doing. He must know that Alice would see this fight going on so he is distracting the guard while some of our Allies arrive! I then threw the guard into a tree which was accompanied with several shots from Jonathan's gun. But as I was about to try and rip the guards head off a new smell hit me! It smelt like a vampire burning! I turned to see the Guard burning and he had several bullet holes in him!

"I am as confused as you are Tanya" Jonathan said.

"Thanks for saving my life" I replied.

"Don't mention it" Jonathan said sarcastically.

Then I heard the rapidly approaching Vampires.

"Tanya, Jonathan are you ok?" Edward asked

"Yeah we are fine" Jonathan replied. I then heard a gasp as Eleazar and Carlisle moved to examine the rapidly burning Guard.

"What happened here?" Eleazar asked.

"that guard was about to kill Tanya so I decided to distract the guard with gunfire until you guys arrived but it seems that my gun can affect vampires as you can see" Jonathan said.

"May I have a look at the gun?" Carlisle asked

"Sure but please be careful with it. That is a WW2 vintage walther PPK." Jonathan said.

"We must get back to the house before anything else happens." Edward warned.

We all ran home leaving Jonathan behind. When he did arrive back I felt a connection that in all my years as a vampire I had never felt. I realised what it was. I Tanya of the Denali coven was starting to fall in love with a human from another dimension!


	9. Chapter 9

_**The silver bolt affair part 9**_

Jonathan POV

Ever since I had saved Tanya's life. We had become very close. So close even we went out to recon the area and find an appropriate place for the final battle against the Volturi. Now I was certain. I was in love with Tanya. Alice had been giving me help decide when to try and ask Tanya out on a date. But then I had a brainwave! I would take her to Edward and Bella's meadow for a romantic Picnic then take her for a flight in the sunset. (A.N thanks to penguin Cullen 06 for this idea) but there was a problem. Where was I going to get an aircraft? My only aircraft (The silver bolt) had crashed when I first came to this dimension. But then I heard Edward shout

"Over to the right a bit. Left. Yes then up. Towards me. Ok set it down there please"

I raced outside to see almost everyone except the Denali clan were trying to get a mysterious tarpaulin covered object. I walked over towards it.

"We thought you might need it with your date with Tanya tonight" Carlisle said.

"What is it?" I asked

"Remove the tarpaulin and have a look" Alice said.

I moved over to the tarpaulin and with one swift movement I pulled it off. Inside it was an F14 tomcat fighter plane! I stepped back in shock.

"Thank you for this beautiful aircraft" I said

"You're welcome Jonathan" Carlisle said.

"Come on Jonathan we need to get you ready for your Date with Tanya" Alice shouted. As she dragged me towards the house I mouthed "help me!" but no-one did. Then I heard Bella say

"Does that mean I won't have to play Barbie for Alice does it?"

Several hours later I looked at myself in the mirror.

I was in my finest Pilot's uniform. This had been salvaged from the silver bolt's wreckage. I had been told that the Denali clan had gone to Los Angeles to get Tanya the perfect dress for the date.

I waited in the meadow with all of the stuff set out for phase one of the date. Phase two which would involve the sunset flight in the F14 would come later.

I was about to try and call the Cullens to give me an update on Tanya's whereabouts. But then I heard Kate say "good luck sister" I then knew it was time. I heard footsteps as Tanya stepped into the Meadow. She was wearing a flowing royal blue dress. Evidently Alice had played Barbie with Tanya as well.

"Did you do all this yourself?" She asked, gesturing to the picnic set.

"Well I did have a little help getting all of the stuff here." I said.

"Thank you for doing this for me" she said almost crying now.

She ran towards me then stopping just inches from me.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked, holding up a large 2 litre Coke bottle that had been filled with blood from a Wolf. Apparently it was Tanya's favourite. As I poured her a glass of Wolf blood she inhaled deeply and said.

"Wolf blood that's my favourite how did you know?" she asked.

"Lucky guess" I said.

We sat in silence for a while. We didn't realise we were getting closer to each other. Tanya then turned towards me. I did the same. Then without realising it. We kissed. It felt like electricity was surging through me or fire. I couldn't decide what it was. But what I did know was we were both in love. We broke off the kiss after several minutes or was it hours? I didn't know and I didn't care. After I packed the Picnic gear up. We both walked towards the Cullen house while talking about everything that we had done in our lives. But Tanya skipped sensitive bits like Sasha's and Irina's deaths. I felt sorry for Tanya and I said that if I was there I would have prevented all of the sad moments in Tanya's immortal life. When we got back to the House. The F14 tomcat was waiting for us. There was a note by the nose wheel tire. It said.

"The plane has been fully fuelled and it is ready to go all you need to do is get strapped in and go."

I then asked Tanya

"Would you like to fly in the aircraft? I hear that the sunset is beautiful at the edge of space"

"Yes I would love to" Tanya said.

We both got strapped in the aircraft and I told Tanya how to put the harness on, how to use the ejector seat and how to use the intercom. I then leapt into the front seat of the seat, got strapped in, closed the canopy, started the engines and took the plane to the skies. The sunset was beautiful from the air. Tanya then asked if I could do aerobatics. Of course I wanted to try it out. So I did. Weirdly I didn't feel the G forces I normally would feel if I was flying a jet fighter back home. We spent hours doing aerobatics in the plane. We even at one point flew at low altitude and played shepherd with some of the Quileute wolves. When I was eventually forced to land due to lack of fuel. Everyone was waiting outside the Cullen house when I landed the plane outside. Once we got out of the plane I had a shower then went to bed. Now I knew that I would never go to my home dimension again. But would the volturi destroy the love that myself and Tanya shared. Then I had a brain wave! I could use the F14 as air support during the battle. That way there would be minimal casualties during the fight. Maybe even zero casualties. I knew that I would have to find the incendiary bombs, missiles and cannon rounds necessary to help in the fight.

Now the volturi would pay for what pain they had caused to Tanya and the others over the years and I would show them to never mess with a human that knows their weaknesses.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The silver bolt affair part 10**_

Tanya POV

The next few days were full of pure bliss (not sex) I finally had my soul mate! Jonathan was Human though so I spent a while thinking if I should Change Jonathan into a vampire or not. Then I decided to go on a solo hunting trip. This time though I brought Jonathan's spare gun and a few Clips of ammunition with me. Once I had come back I heard Jonathan Annoying Rosalie with his blonde jokes. Everyone else was laughing at the jokes Even Stefan and Vladimir. Rosalie of course wasn't. One of the jokes I heard was "why do blondes smile during a lightning strike? They think their photo is being taken!" I had told Jonathan that joke. But as I got into the house I heard Alice scream in pain.

Alice POV

_Vision starts_

The volturi were going to attack tomorrow! And we were all going to die!

_Vision ends_

"Alice what did you see?" Bella asked me.

But it was Edward who answered her.

"The volturi are coming to get us tomorrow and we won't stop them! The only thing we can do is make sure that Jonathan gets away in time." He said.

Jonathan POV

"But that means you are going to die because of me!" I cried.

"Yes it does unfortunately seem that way" Carlisle said.

Then Bella said "what about Renesmee?"

"The F14 is a 2 seat aircraft so I can get her out of here!" I volunteered.

"Are you sure that you can get her to safety?" Jacob asked me.

"Yes I am sure. I was a fighter pilot in the R.A.F so I know how to handle a fighter plane." I said

"Then it is settled. Jonathan will take Renesmee in the F14 and we will hold the Volturi off so Jonathan can get away far enough so Demetri can't track them." Carlisle said.

Then I heard Tanya say. "Can I talk to you Jonathan?"

"Sure" I said and I followed her out of the house.

We walked to the F14 in silence.

Then she said.

"I take it this is goodbye then"

"It will all be over soon Tanya and I promise I will come back for you after the battle" I said.

"I will come and Find you if I survive the battle" Tanya said.

Then as renesmee was being strapped into the rear Cockpit of the Fighter, Tanya and I kissed for what we thought would be the last time.

"Come on Jonathan times are wasting!" Emmet said

As I got into the front Cockpit of the F14, Tanya handed me a photograph of myself, Tanya and everyone else standing in front of the F14 with the Cullen house behind it. I started the twin jet engines and closed the canopy. Tanya then mouthed "I love you" through the glass. I then gave her a cheery wave and gave the engines full power and the F14 with Renesmee and I onboard took to the skies.

(A.N in the next chapter the Final battle against the volturi will happen and Jonathan will become a vampire so it may take a while to upload it)


	11. Chapter 11

_**The silver bolt affair part 11**_

Jonathan POV

I had just landed the F14 tomcat at Port Angeles Air force base. (A.N there isn't a Port Angeles AFB but it is the nearest place to forks that has an airfield that can take large aircraft like the F14) Renesmee and I were very upset at the fact that we had been forced to leave our families behind. Both of us had gone into a nearby Convenience store to get some food. When I turned and heard some ground crew talking about getting rid of some Incendiary weapons that were built to be tested on an F14 tomcat fighter. Then I had a brain wave! Those weapons were built for the F14! If I could get them loaded onto the plane I could provide air support for the Cullen army. I had tried to build such weapons before but I couldn't get them to fit in the plane so I left them at the Cullen's house so they could use them as back up against the volturi. Renesmee then used her power to ask me if what I heard was true.

"Yes it is true" I said. Then I walked over towards the ground crew.

"I heard that you have some incendiary weapons for an F14 tomcat" I said.

"Yeah what of it" asked one of the ground crew.

"I am a pilot for the R.A.F and I was instructed to get some incendiary weapons for use in Afghanistan" I said.

I showed them my ID from my former R.A.F career. Then I pulled out some forged papers that Alice had given me. Those papers had my "mission orders" on them.

"Ok then all the paperwork seems to be in order." GC guy said. Then he began barking orders to the rest of the ground crew to begin loading the weapons onto my F14.

Once it was all loaded. Renesmee and I got inside the Aircraft again and started the engines.

ATC TRANSCRIPT BETWEEN F14 TOMCAT AND PORT ANGELES AFB CONTROL

F14: good afternoon control this is Silver bolt ready to go from runway 14 left.

PA control: Roger that silver bolt you are cleared for take-off runway 14 left.

F14: roger that control. Silver bolt is cleared for take-off and is rolling.

Jonathan POV

As I gave the engines full power and took off, renesmee said.

"Are we going to save my family?"

"Yes we are going to save them and we may blow some baddie vampires up in the process" I said.

Renesmee cheered at this. And as I flew at high speed towards the battlefield I sent out a message that I was sure that Either Alice or Edward would pick up.

"Hold on guys air support is on the way at full speed"

Then I saw a mass of figures on the baseball field where the original silver bolt crashed. I recognised the black cloaked figures of the Volturi. Then everything started going out of control. Alice was being restrained and being led away! Carlisle was trying to save her and Aro was moving to intercept him. Aro was about to kill Carlisle! I then armed two of the missiles and I got a lock on Aro immediately. Then I launched the missiles that would start a war. The missiles roared off towards Aro. I could see everyone was staring at the missiles! Then they hit. The missiles exploded immediately setting Aro afire! He fell to the ground covered in flames and screaming in pain! I smiled grimly. Then I heard Renesmee say.

"1 down 56 more to go"

As I flew over the battlefield I heard the radio crackle and I heard Tanya's voice.

"Jonathan is that you?"

"Yes I am here Tanya and I am ready to provide air support during the battle" I replied. Then I heard Tanya shout out "the silver bolt is here!" then I heard someone shout "CHARGE!" then "silver bolt this is Carlisle, I am expecting you to provide air support during the battle to the best of your ability." Then I heard Bella say "take care of my Daughter in that plane! Or I will hunt you down myself!"

I laughed and said "roger that" then I turned the F14 and took it back to War.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The silver bolt affair part 12**_

Tanya POV

When Jonathan and Renesmee arrived in the F14 and shot ARO down. Now all of us were fighting Volturi members. Jonathan Left his gun with me and I used it to my advantage. Shooting Volturi guards left, right and centre. When the bullets ran out I went to just ripping enemies apart. Jonathan made frequent Bombing runs on the Volturi as well. This made their numbers dwindle faster and faster. Soon the Volturi were outnumbered when it happened. One of the few Remaining Volturi guards jumped high and threw himself into the F14's right engine! It immediately caught fire and I could see someone eject. It was Renesmee! But Jonathan still hadn't ejected yet. It seemed that he was trying to keep the Plane in the Air.

Even though the Plane was fatally damaged Jonathan still managed to take out several Volturi guards before he lost control of the plane and it crashed into the Earth! I screamed "NO!" and ran over to the blazing wreckage of the F14. Renesmee landed nearby and was running to help. I searched the blazing aircraft for him and I did find him. I wrenched the Canopy off and dragged Jonathan clear as the Aircraft exploded. I managed to carry Jonathan to Carlisle.

"Jonathan is injured we need to get him to a hospital!" I said.

Carlisle then took Jonathan with me and placed him on an operating table. But after 20 minutes he said.

"Jonathan is too badly injured. There is no way I can save him"

"There must be a way!" I shouted at him.

"I meant there is no way to save his human life" Carlisle said.

"May I change him?" I asked.

"But what if you lose control?" Edward asked.

"Then I will join him" I said.

I then darted over to Jonathan's side and looked into his Silver eyes. I then whispered in his ear. "I am sorry for what I am about to do to you"

Then I bit him. The taste of his blood overwhelmed my senses. The beast inside me wanted to drain him dry but I stopped myself from killing him. Everyone then filed out of the room but I stayed by Jonathan's side. As he went through the painful transformation process. I thought about my future life for the rest of eternity with Jonathan. Then after 3 days I heard his heart accelerate then stop suddenly. Jonathan then opened his eyes, as a newborn Vampire.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Silver bolt affair part 13**_

Jonathan POV

I opened my eyes into a new world. I could see everything in much greater clarity than before. I could hear people talking about what to have for lunch. I could smell freshly cut grass and strawberries. I looked and saw Tanya staring right back at me. She was even more beautiful than when I was a human. Maybe it was my new eyes. She moved towards me. I felt a growl build up in my chest. Then she smiled at me. The growl dissipated.

"Looks like the World Jumper is alive" she said.

"Indeed I am alive" I replied and I was taken aback at the musical sound of my voice.

"You need to hunt" Tanya then said. I immediately felt a burning sensation in my throat. Tanya then took my hand and we both ran outside. I then gave myself over to my senses. I was amazed at how fine-tuned they were. Also my strength and speed were amazing as well. We spent several hours hunting during which between us we drank from 6 mountain lions and 12 deer. My thirst was completely gone by that point. When we got back to the house I was confronted by cheers of delight from everyone that had joined us in the second battle of forks. And I heard Kate shout "THE SAVIOUR OF US ALL HAS RETURNED FROM HIS FIRST HUNT!" I smiled at everyone now. But then I heard several Vampires running for us. I turned and a growl escaped me as I motioned Tanya to get behind me. Then what remained of the Volturi came racing out of the woods and stopped in front of me and all of them were looking murderous. I was angered now that some Volturi had survived. What I didn't realise was the sky was beginning to get darker and darker. Then huge gusts of wind and bucket loads of rain started pelting the clearing. I then focused my thoughts on destroying them and how I would make them suffer. Then without warning a huge bolt of lightning shot out from the clouds and Hit the remaining Volturi Members and utterly destroying them. As I saw this happen I felt that I had finally cured my friends and family of a great pain. I then shouted "THIS IS FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED MY FAMILY OVER THE YEARS!" then the storm just stopped. Then I heard Emmet say "remind me never to piss you off Jonathan" I smiled at that. Then I realized something. I had something I had wanted to do for a very long time now. I got out a small red box out of my Jeans pocket, turned to Tanya, got down on one knee and said "Tanya Denali, you are more beautiful than a thousand stars, we have been through everything our enemies can throw at us and will you marry me?" There was utter silence in the Clearing. I turned to look at Edward and he winked at me.

Then Tanya said "Yes I will Marry you" everyone cheered.

The next few weeks were full of wedding plans and other stuff during which I spent a lot of time with Tanya practising my powers. But when it came to wedding day I was nervous even more so than when I was flying in the F14 to try and engage the Volturi in combat.

I was waiting at the Altar for my Tanya to arrive. Jacob had volunteered to be my best man. He was still feeling a bit tipsy from my bachelor party last night when all of us Male vampires and Jacob had a wild Drinking spree in the mountains. (I mean hunting animals but there was some booze in it as well) Who knew Vampires could get drunk? Anyways while I was pondering what the future might hold. The Here comes the Bride song came on. Everyone stood up and I turned to see Tanya walking up the aisle wearing a white dress that made her look like a Goddess. Kate and Carmen were her Bridesmaids. Then as Eleazar put Tanya's hand in mine I felt as if my life was complete.

After the vows were complete and I had kissed Tanya we all heard the noise of Jet engines. And as I watched two aircraft flew in formation overhead one was an F14 tomcat and the other was a Boeing 727. Tears were forming in my eyes. Then the Wedding reception took place. All of us got really drunk and Emmet tried and failed to sing Livin la Vida loca by Ricky martin. After a crazy night I drove Tanya to the airport and we got onto a flight to Rio de janerio. Then as we treaded through the heaving streets I ended up buying Tanya a Bikini for her to wear. (This was because Alice and Kate had done her packing) then we got onto a speed boat and I drove it to Isle Esme. I had got permission to use the Island as long as we kept the destruction to a minimum. When we arrived at the Island I Carried Tanya and our entire Luggage over the threshold. After that we both went for a swim. Then once we got back to the house we began kissing each other violently. I then said before we entered our bedroom. "This will definitely be a beautiful eternity together"

"Yes I think so too" Tanya replied

Then as we entered the Bedroom and shut the door.

Then we continued into our own beautiful and blissful piece of eternity.

The end


End file.
